Love and War
by The Official Book Lover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia may be human, but she's also princess of the Celestial Spirits. As one of the last two humans, Lucy has been raised as the King's daughter. She lives in a world where two species, Dragons and Spirits fight against each other for land. Fed on the lies of war, Lucy knows only knows one side of the story. But all that is about to change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The little bundle wriggled, wrapped in a white blanket. The King of the Celestial Spirits, Heartfilia, (**A/N: Don't kill me for this! AHHH)** kneeled down and poked at the blanket. It squirmed again and he gently picked it up. The blanket fell away and he gasped. A human baby. He could only sense two humans left in the world and he knew the other one had already been found by Igneel, King of the Dragons. A necklace had been placed around the infant's neck. It read "Lucy". He smiled. "Lucy, then. Lucy Heartfilia."

He would raise her as his own. He had felt like he owed it to humanity. Because of the 500-year war between Celestial Spirits and Dragons, humanity had died out slowly but surely. No, there were still two humans left. Heartfilia had personally blamed it on the stubborn, pig-headed Igneel. Igneel had a disgusting desire for bloodshed. And so it had began.

Soon though, the war had turned into a fight over land so that the two species could thrive instead of control population. Humans had been killed in the process and yet it hadn't mattered to either of the species. Humans took up 1/2 of Earth and so some of the dragons saw it best fit to kill them off too. Humans were no match against dragons and they knew it.

They barely put up a fight.

Somehow, Lucy Heartfilia had found her way to Heartfilia and squirmed her way into the center of his heart as Natsu Dragneel did with Igneel.

The two were raised by the kings.

Neither of them knew of the others existence.

* * *

**I named him Heartfilia so Lucy's last name could be Heartfilia...cause Dragneel is a mix of Dragon and Igneel but Heartfilia doesn't really have anything to do with Celestial Spirits... Plus the King of Celestial Spirits doesn't have a name anyway...**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated For Me recently...I will soon...**

**Have a nice day and put a review? Thanks :D**


	2. A Fallen

**I'm so stupid. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. *facepalm* Here we go:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or NaLu would've happened by now :)**

**Thanks you lovely peoples for your kind reviews and followed/favorited! :D**

**(See, new chapter Starfiresusan18, don't behead me, okay!?)**

* * *

I heaved a sigh. Why was life so boring!? War was going on and I was forced to sit here like some pampered fool!? I wanted to go out on missions, help the Celestial Spirits! But nooo, my father thought I was too young! I was 17 for Mavis's sake! How much longer!?

"Princess, your father is calling you," Virgo said. Virgo is my maid at times but she's also one of the top 13 generals. She enlisted in the army when the war started and over the past 500 years, she'd climbed her way to the top. I smiled at her.

"Okay. Do you know why?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry princess, but no, I don't. Would you like to punish me for my lack of information?"

My eyes widened. "No, why would I? Thanks anyway." I sighed again and walked out of my room. Virgo was just so...

I walked to my father's throne room and peaked inside. "Father you summoned me?"

"Yes Lucy...dear, there's been another one."

"Oh..."

By "another one" he means another Fallen. Another traitor. Another one that helped the dragons. Another one that's going to bite the dust. I don't understand what they see in those vile creatures.

"Who is it?"

"Sagittarius," he sighed.

"Oh." That didn't really surprise me to much, actually. But he _was_ one of our best 13, now 12 generals. I pulled in a ragged breath and let it out, closing my eyes. "I'm going to miss him," I murmured.

Heartfilia merely shrugged. "He put himself in the position."

I nodded. "When is it?" When is the execution?

"In five minutes. Let's go."

I walked with my father to the palace gates, surrounded by guards. My father and I stopped so he could pick up an ax before starting forward again. We burst through the front doors to see the streets crowded with thousands—probably millions since it was the execution of a general—of Celestial Spirits. They cheered when we walked through the doors. I was slightly disgusted. They were cheering on a king that was about to execute their general! Well, formal general! But still!

Spirits started to hiss and boo, tomatoes going air-borne as Sagittarius was forced onto a platform. He staggered.

He looked terrible. He was half starved and he looked like he had gotten no sleep, his eyes are sunken, swollen, and red. He'd been crying and I really doubted it's because he was about to be executed. It was probably because his love was going to be executed by the hand of Igneel, the Dragon King.

Heartfilia walked onto the platform and jeers at Sagittarius stopped.

"Lucy," a voice whispered. I turned around and smiled sadly at my best friend, Aries.

"Hey Aries," I whispered back.

She was hyperventilating and I hugged her. She wasn't very good with things like this. She never was. She placed her head on my shoulder and looked away from Sagittarius.

Sometimes—scratch that, always—I was surprised that Aries was a general in the war. I looked up as my dad raised his ax. Spirits yelled and screamed in delight.

And then he brought it down.

Before it reached Sagittarius's neck, I looked away. For 17 years I hadn't been able to watch an execution. It's hard. Especially when it's your dad up there, executing someone who's only crime is love.

Love.

It's the beginning and ending of everything.

Spirits whooped as Sagittarius passed to the next world in front of their eyes and I felt like puking. Maybe I didn't understand why Spirits fell for Dragons but I didn't like how everyone was just okay with the executions! Throw them into jail! Exile them! Do anything but murder them in cold blood! I make myself look back at Sagittarius and immediately regretted it. It's too gruesome to describe. I felt the bile rising from in my throat and I turned away from Aries and let it come forth.

The puke splattered on the ground and I wiped my mouth, the foul taste of my stomach acids in my mouth. Aries grabbed my elbow. "Come on, miss." She dragged me to a sink and washed out my mouth while I leaned against her shoulder, sickness creeping through me. I should _not_ have looked back. It was a big mistake.

"I love you, Aries," I smiled. She was such a loyal, helpful friend even though she doubted herself too much.

"I'm sorry! I wish I could've done more!"

I laughed weakly. "You're fine, Aries!"

She sighed and wound her arm across my waist and helped me back to my room. "Thank you," I smiled again at her.

She nodded. "Get some rest, Lucy." She tugged at her woolen sweater and let go of me.

"Hey, Luce, your father wants you."

Leo leaned against the wall, his glasses flashing. I sighed. What now? "Okay, I'll leave you two…alone…then. Feel free to use my bedroom." I winked at Aries and she turned a bright red. She was hopelessly in love with him, she just didn't know it yet. Yet. I looked back at Leo and he was just as red. I laughed, already feeling better as I headed to the throne room.

The guards opened the door as I approached. "Father?"

My dad straightened. "Ah, Lucy."

"Did you want something?"

"You are bored, are you not? Of sitting at home?"

"Yes, father."

"I have a mission for you."

I immediately perked up. A mission? Maybe I could finally enlist in the army! Maybe I could become a war hero! The princess that didn't mind getting her hands dirty! Lucy of the Spirits! I would be revered in history as the one that won the war! I would no longer be looked at scornfully for being a human! I would no longer be called the "human princess of the spirits"! No one would call me that anymore!

"I want you to go to the train station and log everything the dragons send across to other sides."

"Oh, ok." My dreams and growing buds of hope were stomped into bits and pieces. Disappointment seared itself into my voice. No one would remember me. And if they did, it'd be because I was infamous. I was a freakin human, not a celestial spirit! I wanted to kick a wall but I couldn't. Not in front of my father.

"Yes father. When do I leave?" The train station was a day away from here. "Will I be staying there overnight?"

"Yes, you will be. Take your keys. I added one for food and clothing. When you open the gate, whatever food you're imagining in your mind will appear. Same thing with the clothing."

"How long will I be staying?" I asked, dreading the answer. I'd be alone? "And you never answered when I would be leaving…"

"A month. Then you will come back and then go again in another month. Someone will be taking your place in that month. This will repeat until the war is over or you cease to exist. You will be leaving now."

_What!? _I almost yelled. But I didn't. Yelling at my father would not be the best move. But leaving now without saying goodbye to anyone!? Plus my father didn't even look like he cared when you said "you cease to exist".

My father threw me my pouch that contained my keys and I sighed. "Okay."

The guards led me away and I managed to make them stop so I could say bye to Aries. "Aries!" I yelled, throwing myself at her. Somehow, she caught me.

"What is it, Lucy?" she murmured quietly.

"I'm leaving for a month!"

"What!?"

"I know, right!? Well I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye! I guess…" Tears pricked her eyes and I frowned.

The guards grabbed me roughly by the forearms and dragged me away from Aries. "No!" I yelled and reached out for her but by then I was already too far away to reach her weeping figure.

* * *

Sleeping on a plane is one of the things I hate the most. We couldn't fly on a private jet because that might've given away too much. By the time I'd gotten off the thing, my neck hurt so badly I swore someone had stuck a knife in it.

"Lady Lucy, you must walk alone now. We're sorry but we cannot escort you to the train station."

Great. Just great. I just knew I was going to encounter some dragon along the way and get fried to a crisp.

"Fine, point me on my way, then."

They told me to walk for until I came to a fork in the road. Then I was to take a left and walk for another mile and that I couldn't miss it. So I started walking. When I finally made it to the station I just about collapsed with joy. I opened the gate and walked inside, making sure to close it behind me. The silence was eerie and too unnatural. I felt like someone was watching me… No, I shook off that thought. I couldn't afford to think like that. I was just scaring myself.

Someone or something shifted and I turned towards the noise and I saw a boy with pink hair flying at me.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

* * *

**Haha, cliffy :) **

**Leave a review? I like to know what you think :) **


End file.
